


Everyday

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Its just one day. Just one good day,’ he assures himself.





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luffnoren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffnoren/gifts).

> Before anything, I made this fic for my BFF. I don't know NCT that much so it may be out of character. 
> 
> You have been warned.

He opens his eyes, realizing that it is a new day, a new environment . The informations sink in, a welcome gift from the not-him part of the mind. Today he is a boy; a boy called Jaemin.

“Jaemin hurry up. You’re going to be late,” says a voice outside. Ah, that voice belongs to his mother— Jaemin’s mother to be exact.

“Coming mom!” He shouts and hurriedly dressed himself to get ready for school.

He runs into the stairs as fast as he could, almost tripping himself. Downstairs, he sees his mom—Jaemin’s mom—preparing breakfast.

While they’re eating, the woman starts to ask questions.

“ How’s school?”

“It’s fine.”

“When are you performing with your bandmates?”

“In the next couple of weeks.”

“And your relationship with Mark? I admit he’s very good looking,” Jaemin’s mom utters,emitting small giggles.

“Enough mom,” he says. 

“Come on, dont be shy about it. When I was your—“ 

The honk of a car outside was heard, cutting her off. Save from the bell.

No, this lady infront of him is wrong. He isn’t shy. He feels guilty talking about something he shouldn’t. He feels like he’s violating this body. He got cut off from his thoughts when a man enters.

‘This must be Jeno,’ he thinks in the back of his mind. He looks at the man, giving him a polite smile.

From the info he got, Jeno and the owner of this body are good friends— well sibling is more likely the right term since they are inseparable.

He eats in silence while Jeno and his mother are chatting and he couldn’t care less. After he finishes his breakfast, he bids goodbye to Jaemin’s mother. The two boys went to their ride and drove to school.

“So, I heard you and Mark got in a fight. Again,” Jeno speaks while wriggling his eyebrows. 

“Hmm, yes it’s common. Y’know just silly things,” he shrugs while looking at the window.

“You can always tell your problems to me. I’m your best friend.”

‘No, I’m not.’ He wants to say that, but instead he says, “ Okay.”

Jeno abruptly stops the car and looked into his best friend’s eyes. He could tell that Jeno feels something is wrong with his bestfriend.

‘Of course he knows when something’s wrong. They’ve known each other for years!’

His body tensed. It took every ounce if him to look directly into Jeno’s eyes. His eyes are very alluring, every second feels like he’s falling into an endless abyss. He feels some kind of connection to him which is beyond explanation.

He feels himself flush from embarrassment. He must be red as a crab.

‘No, no, no. Absolutely not.’

The guilt surged into his body. He will not ruin someone’s life for his selfishness . Besides, the owner of this body, Jaemin, is completely in-love and happy with someone else.

“I dont feel so good but nevermind. Let’s just go,” says he inorder to get Jeno moving. Jeno ,meanwhile, didn’t drop his suspicion. He knows that something’s off.

“I don’t know who you are or what you are, but what’ve you done to Jaemin?’ Jeno inquires with a stern voice. His eyes piercing into his.

His heart starts pounding, droplets of sweat forming into his forehead and his palms start shaking. His lips parted but couldn’t form coherent words.

“I— I— I am.”

Jeno put his arm on the stranger’s torso forming small circles to calm him down. His heartbeat starts to slow down thanks to Jeno’s soothing voice and delicate touch.

“ I am nobody,” he admits. “ I am borrowing your best friend’s body. But rest assured, it’s only for a day.” 

Jeno must be thinking that his best friend has gone mad. Instead he smiles, “Then why don’t we make use of this day?”

“You believe in my words?” He asks widening his eyes.

“Naturally. There’s no way you’re Jaemin,” he scoffs. 

—

He only sees Jeno once in the morning, a brief passing in the halls between third and fourth period. He finds himself smiling when Jeno walks toward him, and the said boy smiles back. 

By lunch break, exhaustion takes over him. He sees Mark in the hallway and quickly hides, avoiding anymore contact since he doesn’t know how to face this body’s lover. If Jeno can even discern it, why can’t Mark?

“Let’s go somewhere. Where do you want to go?”

He instantly recognized that voice and a smile creeps on his lips. He turns realizing they’re close enough now to see his eyes properly.

“I don’t know,” he replies.

Jeno takes his hand. 

“Come on,” he encouraged with a smile on his face.

They’re walking hand in hand. Then they’re running hand in hand. The giddy rush of zooming through the school, reducing everything that’s not them into an inconsequential blur.

“Where do you want to go?” Jeno asks again. “ Tell me, truly, where you’d like to go.”

He hesitates but in the end he says, “ I want to go to the ocean.”

Both of them are singing at the top of their lungs in their way to the ocean. He stops thinking and relaxes himself. 

‘Its just one day. Just one good day,’ he assures himself.

Jeno parks the car and both of the head to the ocean. They take off their shoes and roll up their slacks. Everything in that moment is lightness. Jeno is so beautiful and he cant help to stop for a second and watch.

They have went to a world that is beautiful and glistening. He stretches his arms wide, embracing the wind. He feels Jeno’s breath behind his ears his heart starts to throb in a dangerous pace. 

“Thank you,” Jeno says.

“Hmm, no, I should be the one to thank you.”

Tears start to fell from his face. Jeno starts worrying, “Hey, hey, I’m sorry. I—I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I’m just happy,” he replies wiping the tears away. “Really, I am.”

Jeno takes him into his arms; he too knows that it’s the wrong thing to do— for godness’ sake this is a stranger in his best friend’s shell. But somehow he feels a connection, like they’re both destined to meet.

The ocean sings like a melody while the wind dances. They hold on to each other but then it starts to feel like they’re holding on to something even bigger than that.

“So, who are you? What’s your name?” Jeno inquires still holding him in his arms.

“I am nobody. I’m neither born a male nor female. But I like to think myself as a boy. And I call myself Renjun,” he whispers in a soft, angelic voice.

“Renjun,” Jeno repeats. “ It’s a beautiful name. Tell me more about yourself.”

“I don’t have any.”

“Don’t have any? Do you have amnesia? Memory loss?” 

“No it’s not like that. I mean I have but not mine. I— Look, everyday I wake up with a different body. Everyday a different life. Immediately, I have to figure out who I am. My life has been like that for the past 18 years”

“That must be rough,” Jeno states, sadness visible in his voice.

“The body is the easiest thing to adjust to, if you’re used to waking up in a new one each morning ,” Renjun responds.

“Well then, Renjun, let’s make a bet. Shall we?” Jeno grins. “Whoever makes the best sand castle shall be the winner— and do anything he likes to the loser.

“Sounds reasonable,” he grins back.

The competition begins with Jeno going for the highest possible mountains while Renjun paid attention to details. At the last minute, Renjun starts spectating his work and feels proud of it considering it is a way lot better that 

But to his dismay, Jeno starts throwing pebbles at his castle. They start arguing but nevertheless he’s still enjoying it. They chase each other and submerged themselves in the water.

There are few more people on the beach now. The sun falls farther. The temperature drops alongside it. Renjun shivers, so Jeno stops and put his arm around him. His shivering stops.

“By the way, who won?” Jeno asks breaking the moment. Jeno knows he won but he just wants to rub it off on Renjun’s face.

“It’s obvious that it’s me, until you cheated.”

“Nonetheless, I still won,” Jeno says with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

“Cheater.”

They drive back to the city and went to a cafe. The sun no longer present, instead the moon shines broghtly. The lights illuminated throughout the busy streets. 

“This is the best day ever, for me at least,” Renjun says while looking down at his favorite drink. 

“Me too. This has to be one of the best days ever,” Jeno replies. “Renjun.”

Renjun smiles to himself. How he wishes time would stop. How he wishes to be here with this beautiful man infront of him. He wants to be stuck with him. For a very long, long time. If only... 

But he knows it’s impossible. Tomorrow he might not see him again. Tomorrow he’ll have a different life. A different environment. And he hates it.

Jeno holds his hand and Renjun looks at him. Then his eyes drifts to Jeno’s dexterous fingers. Shock is obviously written on his face.

“Stop,” Renjun scolds and retracts his hands away. “Please, dont make this difficult for me.”

“Why?” Jeno inquires, desperation and disappointment present in his voice.

“Have you been listening to what I’ve said? ” 

“I don’t care if you don’t have a shell or a body of your own. I like you for who you are. It’s like something’s drawing me into you.” Jeno states calmly full of passion.

“You make me want something I cant have,” Renjun whispers with a bitter smile plastered on his face. “We’re like two ships passing each other in the night. Destined to meet but never destined to be together.”

“Says who? Who said that stupid thing?”

“Me,” Renjun responds.

“Though luck on that but I’m not giving up. No matter where you go, I’ll find you. I will search for you,” Jeno declares, full with determination.

“You’re a stubborn one,” Renjun giggles.

“I have not yet claim my prize, right?”

“What is it that you want? ” Renjun queries.

“Don’t forget about me,” the male utters. Renjun gives him a confused look. “ I said don’t forget about me. Don’t forget this day. The day we spend together. Promise me that you wont forget. Promise me that you wont discard our memories together.”

“How could I? Every moment with you is the best thing I could ever wish for. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Renjun replies with sobs in between.

The rest of the night, they spend their time together gazing at the stars and holding each other. Telling stories and sharing each other’s memories. Hoping that tomorrow never comes. Renjun’s eyelids are already heavy but he’s fighting the urge to sleep.

“It’s okay,” Jeno assures. “ Dont be afraid. Sleep now. Trust me, I’ll keep you safe. I will find you no matter what.”

Jeno kisses Renjun’s forehead and the latter drifts to sleep with a tangible smile on his face.

Renjun wakes up and the scenery is already different from what he recalls. He’s already in another body. Another day; another life. But he knows his life isn’t meaningless anymore. He looks forward to the day he’ll meet Jeno again and he will look forward everyday.

“We’ll meet again, Jeno. Wait for me,” he smiles and rise to get out of bed. Hoping one day that they will be reunited and be happy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based from the book entitled “Everyday” by David Levithan.


End file.
